


Daisy Meets the Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Daisy meets the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Meets the Avengers

The Avengers were all sitting in the conference room waiting for Fury. They had just defeated the alien army yesterday and were waiting to be debriefed. Fury came in followed by Agent Hill and a beautiful young woman.

Barton and Romanoff both got up and hugged the young woman.

Barton said, "Thank god your OK."

Suddenly Banner spoke, "I didn't know you worked for SHIELD."

Fury looked between them and asked, "You two know each other ?"

The young woman smiled and said, "I met Dr Banner at Culver University."

Hill spoke up, "Everyone this is Dr Daisy Johnson."

Steve saw Stark's eyes lit up in recognition.

After debrief was over Fury said, "Another thing, agent Coulson is still alive and is in recovery."

Everyone looked surprised. Barton and Romanoff looked at Dr Johnson who said, "He is fine, Papa. I saw him."

All the Avengers were surprised.

Stark asked, "You are Hawkeye's daughter ?"

Fury said, "Yes Stark. She is Barton and Coulson's daughter."

Stark looked surprised, "I thought Agents girlfriend was a cellist."

Dr Johnson laughed and said, "Well that is somewhat true Mr Stark. Papa here can play the cello. Plus Daddy and Papa are married."

Stark smiled and said, "I have heard a lot about you. Youngest person to have a double PhD from MIT."

Barton just looked proud.

Dr Johnson turned to Steve and said, "Its nice to meet you Captain."

Steve shook hands with her.

Fury said, "From now on Dr Johnson is going to be the Avengers handler."

Stark says, "Hopefully you don't tase."

Romanoff smirks and says, "Nope, she'll just knock you out."

Dr Johnson smiled mischievously and said, "Well hopefully you all can handle me. I'm quite handful. Just ask Director Eye Patch here."

Everyone laughed and looked at Fury who looked exasperated.


End file.
